Thank You Silver
by levitrius9
Summary: Blaze has always had a big fear of heights. It has always held her back from some of her missions with Silver. Silver wants to help her conquer that fear. Will he succeed? SilverxBlaze friendship ONESHOT. characters dont belong to me. They belong to SEGA.


12/30/08

Blaze has always had a big fear of heights. It has always held her back from some of her missions with Silver. Silver wants to help her conquer that fear. Will he succeed? SilverxBlaze friendship ONESHOT. Little fluff included.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank You Silver"

Oneshot 

It was a peaceful evening in the middle of a lush, green forest. Daytime animals were fast asleep in their makeshift homes. Nocturnal animals were busy hunting for food but hardly made a sound. A soft breeze rustled the forest's many trees. The moon and stars shined brightly above, lending the earth some of its luminous beauty.

Silver The Hedgehog and Blaze The Cat were resting on one of the many pine trees that made up the vast forest. Silver was laying down on one of the higher branches while Blaze was sitting down at the base of the tree. They were not yet sleeping but were listening to the gentle rustling of the leaves. Silver's gaze was fixed on the moon shining above him. He was deep in thought.

"I wish I could help her." he thought to himself. Silver looked down at Blaze who was twirling a leaf between her fingers. He smiled a bit and then turned his gaze back towards the moon. "She has always been afraid of heights. Because of that she is always missing these great views. I wish there was something I could do." Silver closed his eyes for a moment. "That's it!" he said to himself sitting up. "Maybe I can help her out after all." He stood up and used his telekinesis to levitate gently down. 

Blaze was still twirling the leaf between her fingers but stopped when she saw Silver gently land in front of her. She put the leaf down and stood up. "Hey Silver." she greeted. "Evening Blaze. Nice weather isn't it?" Silver said with a smile. "Yeah it is." Blaze replied, taking in a breath of fresh air. "I was just on my way to take a short flight around the forest. You wanna come?" Silver asked.

Blaze swallowed hard as soon as she heard the word "flight". She was never comfortable flying simply because of her fear of heights. Often times she would curse herself for missing important missions that involved high places with Silver. If they had to get somewhere where the shortcut was through a mountain they would have to walk around just so she wouldn't freak out. "I-I don't know if I should." she stuttered. She looked at Silver and saw disappointment in his eyes. Blaze felt a little guilty at rejecting her friends offer so quickly so she added "Maybe I could go just this once though." Almost immediately Silver's face brightened up. "Really?" he asked, astonished.

Blaze smiled and nodded. Silver walked up to her and picked her up bridal style. "Just hang on. You'll be fine." he said to her reassuringly.

A dull, green aura surrounded them and they slowly began to levitate off the ground. Blaze quickly closed her eyes as she felt Silver ascend higher. She kept her eyes closed until she heard Silver say "You can open you can open your eyes now."

Blaze hesitated at first but soon opened her eyes. She was awestruck. They were hovering a few feet above the forest. Blaze saw a bit more of the forest that surrounded them. Most importantly she saw the moon and stars that shined above them. "It's lovely. I've never seen anything like this before." she said. "That's because you never like to go any-" he cut himself short when he saw the frown on Blaze's face. She knew what he was going to say next. "Oh I didn't mean it." Silver said, frowning. "Its okay Silver. You are right anyway. I've been to afraid to face my fear. Look at all the things I have been missing." Silver did not say a thing. They stayed silent for a few minutes until Silver decided to break the silence. "You think you can move on to the next level?" Blaze nodded.

This time Silver ascended a bit faster then before. Seeing the ground quickly moving farther and farther away from them, Blaze covered her eyes with her hands. She felt the wind blowing against her as Silver continued to go higher. It took a bit longer but she soon felt Silver slowing to stop. Blaze did not take her hands off her eyes fearing how high up she might be. Silver remained quiet but huddled Blaze closer to him which surprised her. Blaze did not know why but she always felt safe when Silver was near her. Maybe it was because he would risk anything to protect her no matter how naïve she called him. Maybe it was because they had been close friends since they were children. Whatever the reason was, Blaze slowly lifted her hands away from her face.

Blaze looked at her surroundings with amazement. The view was much more magnificent then before. They were so high up that they could see everything. This time Blaze saw the entire forest before her. She even saw some mountains a good distance away. She then turned her head up to face the moon. It looked and felt so close that if she were to extend a hand she could just touch it. She finally turned her gaze towards Silver. She was astonished at how the light of the moon made Silver's eyes shine like two golden suns. He was smiling at her. She smiled back and rested her head on his chest. "You know what? I don't think I'm afraid of heights anymore." she whispered to him.

After a few minutes they started descending back to the tree they were resting in before. They were both getting tired and sleepy. "Can you put me down on one of those higher branches?" Blaze asked. "Sure" Silver replied. Silver found a high enough branch that was close to the one he was resting on moments before and gently put Blaze down. "Good night." Blaze said before laying down. "Good night Blaze" Silver said before retreating to his branch. Silver laid down and closed his eyes, overjoyed that he was finally able to help Blaze conquer her fear. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard Blaze whisper "Thank you Silver."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the very first oneshot I have ever written. Silver and Blaze are my favorite Sonic couple ever. ^.^

If you don't know who they are, try playing Sonic: Next Generation. I think I did pretty good with this oneshot but what did you think? Was it good or bad? Did you think it was corny? PLS NO FLAMES! I am open up to suggestions though.


End file.
